1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keypad structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a keypad structure which maximizes efficiency in use of space for a keypad, thereby allowing free key inputs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional keypads, each key button includes characters, numbers and signs printed thereon. Further, when pressed, each key button transmits a signal corresponding to an input mode of the keypad.
However, in such a keypad, each key button is constrained to having the characters, numbers and signs printed thereon. Therefore, in a character mode, it is necessary for a user to input characters while simultaneously viewing the characters/numbers printed on the corresponding keys. Similarly, in a number mode, the user inputs numbers while viewing the characters/numbers printed on the corresponding keys. As a result, the keypad having the above-mentioned key structure limits rapid data input by a user.